The Secret Affiar
by Millaayrose
Summary: clary is just your normal hot teenager except shes having a secret romance with the hottest guy in school what happens when the secret comes out will the too be able to deal with it and why is sebastian so intrested in Clary rated m for possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

Clary slammed her locker closed in frustration. Why did that golden god think he was so righteous that every girl should drop at his feet, I mean yes he's the hottest guy I have ever seen with all that golden hair and amber flecked eyes. He's just so arrogant and self-absorbed plus it doesn't help that he has the best looking body in the world. I just don't understand myself ever since I saw him that first day he moved here my heart didn't belong to myself anymore I guess that's why we have a secret affair … because he doesn't want all his extras to know he's not single. He says he never sleeps with them but I'm not sure I believe him. Luckily I have his step sister Isabelle to keep me sane. Izzy is also amazing, she's slender, tall has long black hair and very scary gaze.

I still remember the day that I met her she just waltzed up to me and said "hi. I like your hair also if you wear a little more makeup, change your hair a bit and add some stylish shoes you. Would. Look. Smoking." Her smile was the biggest I had ever seem I laughed at her and replied "well you just might have to dress me sometime" still smiling she pulled me in for a gentle hug and whispered in my ear "the names Izzy" I pulled away from where I was standing and dragged her to meet everyone else "clary" I said eventually.

I smiled to myself from the memory giggling from the thought of me becoming popular because of her...

"Thinking of me I see because only me sexy ass could put a smile like that on your face" a sexy but slightly British accent says

"God Jace do you ever think of anyone but yourself" I said frustratingly. I opened my eyes slowly his face had an expression of hurt but was quickly replaced but his signature smirk

"No, not really. Well I sometimes think about you… in my bed…doing all sorts of things." He smirks even larger than before whilst he says that

"Oh so that's what you have planned for our homework assignments that we're doing tonight" I say coping his smirk his face flashed a look of excitement before hiding it

"You bet cha" he says before walking away. I smiled discreetly to myself my mind racing with possibilities of what will happen this afternoon

Stepping out of my silver Mercedes-Benzes f800 I gazed at my outfit. I had changed since coming home from school and I was now wearing black shorts with painted white hands over the ass a white silk top, gold belt and gold 4 inch stilettos. My fiery red hair was down like Jace liked it and I had a Smokey eyes look going on that made my bright green eyes stand out even more. I knocked on the door and waited for him to open.

His eyes opened wide and his jeans bulged at the front when he saw my attire. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to his room where he promptly closed the door and pushed me against it. "You shouldn't tempt me with clothes like this" he said his soft yet rough hands ran down my side to reach for my ass. I bent towards his neck and placed a light kiss on his pulse and he shivered at my touch just like I did for his. "Then do something about it "I say seductively. I low growl escapes his throat. He sweeps me of my feet and takes me to his bed. He pushes me down and straddles me his hand under the edges of my shirt. Wherever his skin touched mine I felt tingles. "You have been very naughty clarissa" he says his mouth lightly kissing down my neck. I moan and the thought of what he might do to me. His lips press to mine and it's like it was the first time we kissed all over again. My hands when to his chest feeling all the rock hard defined muscles their so amazing I want to feel them skin to skin. My hands slip down slowly as his first hand in my hair and the second making circles under the edges of my top. I run my hands under his top and in one slow meaning process the shirt am gone and my lips kiss all down his chest. Flipping him over so that I'm on top I grind my hips to his. He growls long and hard and lifts my top over my head reveling my lacy white bra he smirks in appreciation. I only put it on because it's his favorite and he knows that's what I did.

Before we could get any further the door banged open and Izzy stood in the frame "can you two wait till no one's home to do this or at least quite it down" I laughed Izzy and her twin alec are like the only people that know me and Jace are together. "But Izzy this is the only time we can be together so no we won't stop or quite down. Now leave we're busy" Jace said before flipping us over and kissing my neck I heard Izzy groan and the door slam but all I could feel was Jaces lips on my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Jonathon and Clary live with the lightwoods because Jocelyn and Luke are on a honeymoon trip. **

**Valentine is dead and shall stay that way. **

**Alec, Max and Magnus will be introduced shortly. **

**Imogen is in a nursing home and Jace has been adopted by the lightwoods.**

**Simon is nerd boy BTW**

* * *

JACE'S POV

I hate Fridays. Today is unfortunately Friday. Clary and I decided that for appearance sake I should "make out" with someone on Fridays. You can see why that sucks. Even though she tells me to do it I still feel like I'm cheating on her. I hate cheaters.

This Friday's pick of the week is a clingy cheerleader that's being trying to get with me for the last month. Blonde hair, blue eyes, too much makeup and flaunts her body well. Her names Kaelie I think.

My eyes wonder round the small corridor that's bustling with activity whilst she continues with her assault on my lips. Clary's eyes catch mine. Her perfect beautiful big green eyes. Oh how they were mesmerizing but right know they were the perfect display of disgust. I bet mine are too.

I shrug Kaelie of and I see Clary smile at my movement. Well as least I can do something right. "Ok thanks I've had enough now…so like…piss off maybe? Thanks." I watch as she stalks of in to the cafeteria then train my eyes back to Clary. She's just standing there oblivious to her surroundings focusing on only nerd boy and Izzy.

Everybody knows that Friday's are the day that I make out with someone but those three don't care. That's what I love about her. Everyone here try's to look their best but her. She doesn't need to try she's beautiful anyway. She's breathtaking actually.

This day might actually be ok … or so I thought.

* * *

SEBASTIAN'S POV

One long year. That's what it's been. An entire year of liking her, being infatuated with her, being obsessed with her. Today was the day. The day I ask her out. She's bound to say yes I mean I'm me. I mean I'm second best after Jon and Jace and she's never once liked them which mean's she must like me. Maybe I just put on a little charm and she come running like everyone else does.

I see her leaning against her locker with Izzy and nerd boy Simon. I waltz over to her and catch her eye her face is expressionless and shows little to no emotion. "Hey sexy" hummmm she'll definitely fall for that its fool proof.

"Look here Sebastian my name is Clary. C.L.A.R.Y. not babe, not sexy and not beautiful well not to you anyways and I'm pretty sick of every guy who thinks that they can act like Jace and get away with it." She says almost shouting before turning back to her friends and talking to them. A small crowd of people were gathering to see what the commotion was.

She didn't fall for my charm and only now do I see that if she didn't fall for Jace's I don't see why she would fall for mine. Damn it why am I so stupid. I need a different approach. "I'm sorry I meant no offence to you." That should be about right. She turned back round to face me. Oh shit this might not go so well.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Now he apologizes? Could he of been a bigger ass in the last three years of high school? I don't think so. It's time for someone other than Jace to put him in his place. "Wow an actual apology from Sebastian. Keep this act up and I might think your genuinely trying to be nice." Oh yes take that ass hole. But wait I have more "I'm sorry was there something you wanted you came over here to say or are you done?" I smirk. GOD now i'm picking up Jace's traits too! His face shows he's less impressed than our crowd is.

"Oh no only to see if your lovely self would pleasure me with a date?" omg really he thinks I'll go on a date with him? I bet that's not all he wants me to pleasure him with though.

"Umm hahaha no. soz not soz" ahh justice brings me great pleasure pick at my already chipping nail polish. "Is that all" I ask sweetly. The crowed snickered at my response but I knew I was only making him more pissed off. Nobody had ever turned him down.

He growled in both anger and frustration and I couldn't help but laugh "you know clary there are some people around here that are beginning to think that you might be a lesbian" I laugh just you wait Sebastian I'm not the little darling everyone thinks I am I think to myself. "Maybe if you showed and interest in guys that would change but you don't so..." he left the question open as if you insinuate something. I look for Jace's face in the crowd looking for his approval on what I can say. He nods. Jon's going to hate me.

"Are you trying to suggest that I'm a lesbian and haven't had sex because if so you are like majorly wrong? Just so were clear here" I say addressing everyone "I am not a lesbian and I am also not a virgin" several gasps of shock ran though the crowd. The corridor was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

* * *

**A/N hummmm yer cliffy? He he **

**Sorry I'm terrible at updating**


End file.
